Sammy
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sam enters a talent show to prove she's better than Paulina. But what happens when Casper High's most popular kids find out Danny's secret? What happens when Valerie tortures Danny to reveal himself to every one.
1. The Talent Show

Sam was walking down the park on her own, thinking about Danny again. Suddenly she bumped into Paulina.

'Watch where you're going goth freak.' Paulina said.

'You watch it Paulina.' snarled Sam.

'I guess you were dreaming about Danny again huh? she said to Sam, batting her eyelids. 'I tell you, when I enter the up coming talent show, every boy will be bowing at my feet.'

'Wanna bet?' asked Sam, glaring at the Latina.

'Ok then. We'll both go in for the talent show. Auditions are tomorrow. See you there.' Paulina walked off.

Sam ran home and began to write a song. I was called_ Nobody's Perfect_. She stayed up half the night, writing and practicing the song and making a CD with the music. Sam smiled and got her costume ready.

At Casper High, Tucker scanned through the people who were doing the talent show.

'Sam!'

'Yes, I'm doing the talent show.' People gasped. 'I bet Paulina that I would win over her in the auditions.'

'That's my Sammy!'

'Don;t call me that Danny otherwise your good looks will find themselves destroyed by my trusty fist here.' Sam threatened.

'No please, not the face! I depend on my looks!" Danny acted dramatically.

'Oh Danny you drama king. The talent show starts in 30 minutes so I have to get ready.'

'We'll come to watch.' said Danny.

'Really.'

'Yeah, we're your friends.' said Tucker. Sam smiled.

'Thanks guys.'

The auditions for the talent show came. Many people came and then it was Paulina's term.

'Hey I'm Paulina and for my talent I'm going to do a dance.' Sh began to dance to the song 'beep' by the pussy cat dolls. People clapped.

'Finally we have Sammy Manson.'

'Sammy?' said Danny out loud.

'This'll be interesting.' sneered Dash.

'Hope you lose looser.' said Paulina smirking.

Sam walked out onto the stage. S he wore a white top with a black corset and black jeans with fishnet gloves.

'Hey, yesterday I spent all night writing a song and composing music on a CD so enjoy.' She signaled to Mr Lancer and he played the music.

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_Everybody has those days..._

_1,2,3,4_

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_Everybody has those days..._

_Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout_

_Everybody get's that way.._

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_Everybody has those days..._

_Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody get's that way.._

_Sometimes I'm in a jam_

_I've gotta make a plan_

_It might be crazy_

_I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure_

_I'll figure out a cure_

_I'm patchin' up the holes_

_But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin' to well_

_Why be so hard on my self?_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again till I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes._

_Nobody's perfect..._

_Sometimes I work a scheme_

_But then it flips on me_

_Dosen't turn out how I planned_

_gets stuck in quick sand_

_No problem, can be solved_

_Once I get involved_

_I try to be delicate_

_Then crash right into it_

_But my intentions are goodyeah yeah yeah_

_Sometimes just mis-understood_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again till I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You live and you'll learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect_

_I gotta work it!_

_I know that i'll find a way._

_Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I fix things up_

_And they fall apart again._

_Nobody's perfect_

_I know I mix things up_

_But I always get it right in the end._

_you know I do_

_[Talking_

_Next time you feel like its just one of those days_

_when you just can't seem to win_

_If things don't turn out the way you planned,_

_FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!_

_Don't stay down! Try again!yeah_

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_Everybody has those days..._

_Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' about..._

_Everybody get's that way..._

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_Everybody has those days..._

_Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' about..._

_everybody gets that way_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again till I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You'll live and you'll learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect_

_I gotta work it_

_I know that I'll find a way_

_nobody's perfect_

_you'll live and you'll learn it_

_cause everybody makes mistakes_

_Nobody's Perfect_

_Nobody perfect no no_

_Nobody's perfect'_

( this takes place during the song)

Sam walked across the stage singing into the microphone. She did wonderful dance moves and everyone watched her. Sam held her mike out to the audience. Danny then started singing.

'Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it.' others began to join in.

Sam began to sing again. People began to dance, even Dash. Sam shook her head and swung her body. She jumped into the crowd and they all passed her above their heads before returning her to the stage. Sam began to do acrobatics on the stage. At the end of the song she jumped off the stage landing on two feet.

Danny cheered and lifted her on his shoulders. Everyone clapped and cheered. Danny ran around the side of the stage, turned them both intangible and landed in the corridor.

'Sam you were amazing!" cried Danny.

'Thanks.'

'You know, you should er dress like that more often. You look really pretty.' Danny was beet root red.

'Aw thanks Danny, that's really sweet.'

'I think you could beat Paulina any day.' Danny said smiling. Cummon lets go back before they find us missing.

Danny returned them.

'Quick there coming!" cried Sam.

'What do we do? We were gone for like 10 minutes.'

'Quick behind those boxes. I have a feeling Dash is gonna ask me out.'

'Hey, lets check over here.' came Dash's voice

'Oh God!' said Danny.

'We just have to think. Danny. Kiss me!'

'What!"

'Fake out make out time!' Sam whispered. She grabbed Danny's hands and put them around her waist. Then she hooked her arms around Danny's neck. 'Ready?'

'No.' he said blushing.

'cummon. I see their shadows.' Dash cried and then he ran around the corner. Sam jumped on Danny, pressed her lips to his to suddenly find that they were kissing. Danny's eyes were wide and Dash saw this. As Danny began to close his eyes, he was suddenly pushed away.

'Get away from my future girl friend Fen-toenail!' he growled.

'Girlfriend?' asked Sam, helping Danny up.

'That was so obviously a fake out make out.' said Kwan. Paulina pushed her way forward.

'You're going down Manson!'

'Really?'

'Oh yeah.' Paulina kissed Danny and Sam's eyes widened. She ran away, but unfortunately she ran before Danny pushed Paulina away and tried to get past the crowd. He could see Tucker going towards the door. He called out.

'Danny Phantom! You're going to save Danny?' Tucker said making it look like he was talking to someone. Suddenly he looked at Danny. The jocks and popular kids looked at Danny.

'Thank you Danny Phantom!" he cried as he turned invisible and intangible. He ran through the crowd an reappeared at the other side of the room.

'Sam!" He cried.

'You don't suppose Danny Fenton's Danny Phantom?'

'Oh shut up Kwan.' snapped Paulina.

'No, what if he's right.' Paulina's satellite Star said.

'Then we gotta catch him in the act.' said Dash.

'Sam!" cried Danny. He jumped behind a bush and transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew up high to look for Sam. Finally he found her in the park. He flew down and morphed into Danny Fenton.

'Sam?'

'Why don't you go back to Paulina.'

'I want to be with you!" exclaimed Danny.

'Why did you kiss her.'

'I didn't she kissed me! I tried to push her off.'

'Ok I forgive you clueless.'

'You love me.'

'What?' asked Sam surprised and a little worried. Danny sat beside her.

'Sam, you love me.'

'I do not.'

'Sam, I'm not stupid. That's why I'm called clueless. Seriously. There is only one explanation, to show that you love me.'

'And what might that be?'

'You ran off crying when Paulina..'

'The slut.' Sam filled in. Danny chuckled.

'Yes, when she kissed me. So you love me. Admit it Sam you love me.'

'No you.'

'No you!'

'You!" shouted Sam. Danny suddenly took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against her own. The broke apart.

'These lips Sam, want to kiss you and you only.' Sam's eyes widened, 'that's right Sam, I love you.'

What they didn't know was that they were being watched and photos were being taken of Danny changing into Danny Phantom.


	2. Downfall of a Hero

Sam had tears in her eyes.

'You really love me.'

'Yes Sam;

'Danny, somebody's watching us.'

'Don't be ridiculous.'

'Don't turn into Danny Phantom.' Sam whispered in his ear.

'Ok Sammy, I'll walk you home.' Danny said taking her hand.

'Dash! Did you see that!" said Kwan.

'I can't believe it!' cried Paulina, 'Danny is Inviso-bill.'

'Actually it's Danny Phantom.'

'Imagine the amount of money we could make if we captured Danny Phantom.' Dash said evilly. 'We capture him at school when he's in Danny Phantom form. And we'll have Valerie with us. Don't tell her Danny's identity, I want to make everyone see that's Fenton's Phantom.'

The next day at Casper High. Paulina cried.

'Ah! A ghost.'

She was around the corner by a ghost cage, provided by Valerie. Danny turned Phantom and flew straight into the trap. He flew into the cage and was locked in.

'HELP!" he cried and Tucker and Sam ran to the cage and tried to free him. Dash pushed the cage to the middle of the corridor where people had started to crowd around him.

Valerie walked up to him. 'Times up ghost kid.' she said.

'NO!" cried Sam and she ran to push Valerie off, only to be held back by Dash and Kwan.

Valerie shot Danny with a gun, knocking him unconscious.

'What did you do to him!' snarled Sam.

'Oh he'll wake up in a few seconds.' Right on que Danny woke up. For the first time he looked scared and people gasped as the hero panicked and had fear written all over his face.

'Let me go!" he said his voice wavering.

'Mr Lancer tell them to let me go! Oh crap.'

'Dude you're letting people's names out.' Tucker murmured.

'I got a few questions for you. How did you get ghost powers.' Valerie said

'An accident in the lab.'

'Change.'

'No Danny! Fight it!" Sam cried. Danny looked at her.

'I said change!" Valerie shouted and she threw a small bomb at him. Danny was bleeding now, forcing him to change back into Fenton. Everyone gasped, including Valerie. Sam bit Dash's hand and stomped on Kwan's foot. She opened the cage and took a bleeding Danny out.

'All he ever did was try to help you and this is how you repay him! I bet you just captured him for money.' Sam sobbed stroking his hair. She ripped the hem off her skirt and began to bandage Danny up. Tucker barged past and picked Danny up with Sam.

'Hold it Manson and Foley.' came Mr Lancer's voice. Sam and Tucker stopped still holding Danny. 'Bring him back to the cage. He has no place among us.'

'See! You are just like them Mr Lancer. Danny has saved this world so many times. All the ghost try to take over the world. He saved us from Pariah Dark and you treat him as if her were a stupid object that needs experiments tested on him' Sam shouted.

'Sam?' whispered Danny. Tucker and Sam lowered him.

'Danny? It's OK, I'm here.'

'I feel weird.'

'Valerie shot you.' Tucker said.

Danny's eyes went misty.

'Oh no! He's going delirious!" Sam ran to Valerie and grabbed the gun from her

'Why you BITCH! You injected a fatal disease in him!'

Sam broke the gun and ran back to Danny. Danny reached a hand up to Sam's face.

'You are very pretty Sam did you know that?' he whispered, his eyes closing.

'Danny, please don;t leave me.' Sam whimpered. Suddenly Danny shot up .

'Sam! It''s coming!'

'What?'

'My ghostly wail!" Danny said looking green from trying to hold it in.

'HIT THE DECK!" Tucker cried and her lay down on the floor covering his ears.

'Danny! Let it out. Just let it out.'

'Sam get down.' Sam lay down while the other students and teachers followed hers and Tucker's examples. Danny opened his mouth and a large green ghostly wail came out, breaking the glass and damaging the lockers. When he had finished, he morphed into Danny Phantom.

'Oh no you don't! I want my money!' shouted Dash and he threw 3 spiked disks. (like the ones in shades of gray). They hit Danny and he came crashing to the floor.

**Another cliffy people! reviews and no flames please.**


End file.
